Frozen Presence
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: Then I realized, still not knowing if this was reality, or some natural high I have put myself in that no one was moving. No one was speaking'... Yes, there will be DL.
1. Not right in the head

_Okay, I know, I know, I know. I have not updated a lot of my other stories, in a long time. I have started way too many. Yes, I realize that. But I had this cool idea in dreadful pre-algebra while learning how to simplify equations. Hurray. Anyways, even though I'm going to have a hard time on my homework, it was worth it. I'm pretty sure no one has used this idea on Zoey 101 if so, tell me. Okay, well, tell me if I should continue. This may be a bit confusing, which is why it's important to follow, read ALL of it, and it's supposed to seem confusing. Her thoughts are supposed to be out there, confusing. It's what I am trying to capture. Just, read on and tell me if I should continue._

**

* * *

****Frozen Presence**

**Chapter 1**

Dana POV

**

* * *

"_You're not right in the head Dana."_**" 

"_**Never was."**_

"**_You never will be."_**

"_Dana, why not do what everyone else does?"_

"_Dana, why are you striving to be different?"_

"_Don't you want to fit in?"_

"_Dana, you're a strange one."_

I have a very different view on life. Really, I can't quite figure out what goes on in my head. Even though I might not think right, I am a very intelligent person. Ask me any question, go on.

What is the circumference of the earth?

There is an easy question. It's quite simple, 24,859.82 miles. The earth is a tad wider than it is tall, giving it a slight bulge at the equator. How do I know?

Perhaps it's not necessarily intelligence, but memory. I heard that a total of about three times, and looked it up, making sure our teacher was correct, and that was three years ago.

That's not the point though.

Not exactly the point.

Back to my view on life. For example, there are so many people out there afraid of death.

Why?

I don't get it. I'm not afraid, I'm actually quite curious. Like, I almost can't wait to see what happens.

Wow, that sounds very morbid.

What is also quite morbid is that I'm very interested in all this stuff. Like, death, murder, kidnapping, whatever you may call this subject. It's like, I want to get into a mind of a killer, and see what provokes them so much that they have to murder someone for satisfaction.

Or get into a mind of a psychopath, and see what clicks, and snaps inside of them to make them go insane.

Morbid, yes, and totally off subject also.

I really don't have a subject. This is my story, so I can talk about whatever I want to talk about here. I'm talking about me, this story focuses around me. It makes perfect sense.

"_Where are the mitochondria?" _

I don't know where I put it teacher. Can't you hear me?  
I said aloud, I don't know.

It must have been too quiet for you to hear.

Now, you are yelling at me, because I forgot the Mitochondria.

But what you don't know is that I have just found it.  
It's right here.  
Please understand.

"It's right here. Can I go on?" With a nod from the teacher, and a snicker from a student, I decided to pursue my presentation, "The mitochondria are these three red Starbursts on top of my icing, which the icing represents the cytoplasm." Shoot, I stumbled. She snatched me out of my trance.

"Which cell did you do, you never mentioned that in the beginning," the teacher asked. She always had it out for me. From the moment I came in late on the first day of this class.

"The animal cell," I said loud enough so I wouldn't be questioned again.

"Go on, we don't have all day Dana." Yes, I realize we don't have all day. But we do have another hour left from our one and a half our block of this dreadful class that I try to pass time with whatever means I have. I always fail, and this class ends up seeming longer then the rest.

"The Milk Duds I have here represent the vacuoles," I explained pointing to the milk dud candy pieces I had on my cake project. Zoey tilted my cake forward, so that everyone sitting in the class could see, and so the teacher could make sure it was there. Since I am not trusted. She was holding my cake, because I only have two hands, and with those two hands, I was holding up my poster blueprint, and holding my notes in the other.

"Why is it that you choose Milk Duds?" She asked. Did she ask any of the other students why they chose what they did?

No.

"I figured since these are curved, they could hold something small in them. Vacuoles store energy and food, and I wanted to make this edible cell project you had us do, as real as possible," I explained. She had no response, for that was a really good answer.

I have defeated her with her own head games this time.

"I see, now where your nucleus and nucleolus at?" She pressed, tapping her pen against her cheek showing a sign of impatience. Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to let me go that easily I spoke.

"I was about to explain that. The apple on my cake," Zoey tilted it down with shaky hands once again, "represents both the nucleus and nucleolus. The apple itself, is the nucleus and the seeds inside are the nucleolus. The material inside the seeds, I figured could represent the DNA and RNA, even though you never asked us to show that."

Take that. The look in her eyes were just enough to make me smile, just enough.

"Good enough. Sit down." Gathering my poster off the white board, I sat down, my edible cell in front of me.

"Next, we have Mr. Reese. Are you going to share yours?" She asked, changing her tone.

Who cares what he has to say?

She's going to slap an A on his project without taking a second glance at what he did.

Well, at least I did a good job on my presentation. There was no excuse for her to give me anything below an A.

I dipped my finger into my icing on my cake, and slowly licked off every last dribble.

"_Didn't I say not to eat these until we were finished with our presentations Dana?"_

Who cares? I hate everyone in this class anyways.

Okay, not Zoey. But just about everyone else.

Crossing my legs, I stared at Logan, giving his pathetic presentation. What a sorry excuse for life. Maybe I can get away with listening to my ipod. It's quite simple, I just slip it through my sleeves of my sweatshirt and there you go. Music that no teachers will hear.

Thinking of the consequences, of somehow, someway that this sorry excuse for a science teacher would find out, I decided against it. I can survive another hour of this.

This is so completely unfair, and now I'm having another compulsive thought of shooting either this teacher, or Logan. Too bad I don't have a gun, or the guts to do it.

Oh, and so you don't freak out, and back away from me, I am sort of kidding. I told this random person I was going to grow up and become a serial killer, she backed away from me and has avoided me ever since. I was only kidding, and do you really think I am going to tell random people I am going to become a serial killer, if I really was? I'm a very complex confusing person. Just stick with me, and try to grasp the concept that I like to do things away from the crowd. I like to be different. It's just me. I'm only being honest.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

It looks as if the bigger hand on our clock was beginning to move slower and slower. The speed of a tired slug. The voices of everyone's whispers were being drowned out of my head as I began to rub my temples and shut my eyes. Usually, I cannot zone out this much. It's as if nobody is really talking, or as if no one has moved, or taken a breath. There was a deadly silence, and I felt I have been put in a total isolation in my mind. I can hear my own breath which begun to shake, as I tried to bring myself back to reality.

It wasn't working.

No voices were heard.

No movements were made.

No breaths were being taken in.

Nothing.

It was deadly cold.

Opening my eyes, the room began to spin. I looked to both sides of me, nothing was helping. Is this what is feels like when you pass out?

But it all stopped.

Instantly. I felt better, my mind cleared.

The dizziness was gone.

Not noticing anything around me, I took both of my hands, and lifted them slowly to my cheeks, feeling all over my face.

Am I really here?

Giving myself a quick pinch, I am still alive. But no voices were heard. Did I become deaf?

Help, I'm trapped in another one of my imaginative situations.

Then I realized, still not knowing if this was reality, or some natural high I have put myself in that no one was moving. No one was speaking.

Logan was still standing stupidly up there.

But completely frozen.

Was I looking at a picture?

Am I imagining this other dimension from my boredom?

Lifting my legs and standing up, I made sure I still had the use of my legs. I did. They were walking over to the front. No one said anything. Not even our teacher. My legs were walking on their own, controlled by their own mind. I think I fell asleep. My cold hand somehow lifted up unintentionally and I touched Logan's face. Immediately, I recoiled away, scared of a consequence.

He was frozen.

Frozen, did time freeze?

Looking at the clock, it was still moving. Seconds were still ticking by, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Was this a practical joke or something?

I randomly slapped Logan on his arm, and he didn't even flinch or move the slightest bit. Taking his hand, I realized he was a normal temperature. Warm.

Now how come my hands are freezing? They feel like I am holding ice cubes, yet his feels like he just got out of a warm shower. Sighing, I realized it had to be so cold in here, that I could see my own breath. It was like, a 30 degree temperature drop in a thirty second time period.

Moving to the next person, which happened to be the teacher, I tested the same things. Not a twitch from her. What have I done? Maybe if I take a seat at my desk, and think this through, I can figure something out.

Shuffling back over to my seat, I sat down, closing my eyes, and rubbing my temples like before. Constantly repeating in my head it was just a dream. I rubbed in circles, forward then backwards. Repeatedly. All of a sudden, I heard talking again. I heard movement, and my hands felt warmer. My eyes shot open, to see everyone focused on Logan's presentation again.

There was nothing to think about, no one to tell.

No one that would believe me.

Nothing to do, besides shrug it off.

**

* * *

****Okay, tell me if you like it. I thought it was a pretty good idea to put on here. If you like it, I will continue, if not, I won't. Simple as that. Don't worry; I will update all my other stories soon. Please review. **

**--Brittany**


	2. Compulsively

_Nothing much to say, it's another chapter to hold you all off for my Alone with You, and Answer the Phone. I can't wait._

**Chapter 2**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_Dana, how can you live like this?"_

"_What's wrong? Is it something I said?"_

**XXX**

The thing is I can't shrug it off. Time just froze, technically people froze, whatever it's beside the point. It hit me.

Did I freeze time?

No way. It's physically impossible. It's impossible, and I'm not the type that believes in magic. The rabbit doesn't disappear, the person stays in one piece and doesn't get cut up, the effects are to fool you. There is an answer behind everything. A physical, scientific answer.

In my head, I can't seem to find any possible scientific reason of people getting frozen. I will figure this out.

With that thought I stood up acting like I was about to start a revolution.

_Stupid move, very stupid move._

There is where I'm not right in the head.

I do things compulsively. In my own mind, it's like, taunting and teasing me to do certain things.

Taunting;

Teasing;

Another voice, in the back of my mind I rarely use for anything but information. It talks to me, but then again, I talk back. To me, it's normal.

If this makes sense, I'm talking to myself now.

Though technically, I am writing this down in a notebook, that forever will stay with me.

I'm writing my thoughts, but I also have that 'voice' talking to me. Telling me everything to write. Everything to say, what I should write on these blue faded lines on this white paper.

Am I going crazy?

No, I'm not. I don't have that compulsive thought of shooting anybody, but everyone gets those right? Everyone becomes aggravated one time or another. Everyone has the desire to kill.

Or is that just me?

Nah, I won't believe it's just me to have certain desires to just, shoot someone. Those feelings come from pure frustration.

Pure anger.

I can't physically take my anger out on my teacher, because they would put me in some institution or something. The only way I can take my anger out, is imagine physically hurting her. Or writing it down. Same with Logan.

Up there, still presenting.

"_Dana, why are you still standing up?"_

Perhaps it is the sheer motivation my other voice everyone has in their own heads. It's the tension, the anger, the frustration, the taunting, and teasing I do to myself.

Never will she understand this bit of information. If I tried to explain, I'd get sent away, and classified as insane. But am I insane? No.

I believe everyone has their own insane moments you can't explain. Maybe there is not a scientific reason for everything that goes on in my head.

"Getting a tissue," I answered after a second of using this head I don't use often. I then, adding to the over dramatic effect, wiped my nose on my hand just a tad, sniffed, and made my way over to the box of Kleenex.

"Think it took you long enough? You need to take your dramatic stand up somewhere else," she said clicking her teeth in a way that made me cringe. Chewing on my lip, preventing me from saying something I would soon regret, she spook again, "sit back down before you ruin this presentation of Logan's anymore, the wonderful fantastic Logan."

I had you thinking for a second there she actually said that didn't I?

Oh boy, did I get you good.

No, that would be complete favoritism. She really, just told me to sit back down. Nothing about Logan.

Remember, you technically don't know in here, what the truth is, what the lies are, the hidden meaning of why I am really writing this.

You have no idea.

The only thing you can do, is read, stick with me, and maybe if your lucky, I'll explain in a better understanding.

You can only trust me, and hope I won't let you down saying by the end of this story, something like, '…I then woke up from a long dream'.

Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't do that.

I read a book one time, ending that way, and about threw the book in a fire. I was tempted to, but my own self stopped the taunting sensation to do it.

You know what is funny?

That could be a lie too.

You never know what I'm going to write, what you're going to read. You don't know.

I like to dangle these things in front of you. I'm acting like a four year old bragger. It's probably how Logan acted at the wee age of four.

('My father is a director, and your father is a store manager,' the four year old Logan would say while sticking his tongue out.) I would bet you one million dollars he did that one time in his life.

"Thank you Logan, what a_ fantastic _presentation," the teacher smiled, writing down on her clipboard. Giving a lively smile, he gathered his things, and sat down.

Yeah, she really did say a 'fantastic presentation'. Suck up. It's probably one of those teacher student relations you know, where the teacher is sleeping with the student? That's perverted of me to say, but it sure made me laugh out loud.

Ouch, another stupid move.

_Dumb, dumb._

"Something you'd like to share to the class Dana?" She asked, one of those evil 'I-will-destroy-you' smiles.

"No, just a thought," I said, there isn't any way what-so-ever she would be aloud to make me say my thoughts.

There goes another wrong thought.

"Oh Dana, I think we'd all like to hear this thought that made you laugh so hard."

Fine.

You want to hear my thought? Oh, it's my pleasure.

I was hoping she would say this. I really was. My tempting side of me told me to go for it, and as this day is going, it sounds like a perfectly good way to go.

"Actually, I was realizing how nice you were being to Logan, and I was thinking of those teacher-student relationships you hear about on the news. You know, where the teachers sleep with the students," I paused for a moment, ready to continue. The look on her face, probably made the rest of my life. I believe her jaw, touched the floor, the pen, fell out of her hand.

Oh boy, wait for this next part.

"Mrs. Mason, are you sleeping with Logan?" I asked, sweetly. The whole class busted out in an open laughter. Logan went red, and this teacher I hate ever so much threw her clipboard on her desk as hard as she could.

Obviously reacting violently.

I was told by my psychiatrist years ago, violence was not the way to go. Teachers told us that too, but apparently they are all big, fat hypocrites!

"DANA!" She screamed, looking like a purple plump plum. The world around me started spinning, and it seemed she was wobbling over to me. Slamming a paper onto my desk, my world cleared up, and she was turning herself around walking back to her desk.

Obviously embarrassed and mad.

_**F**_

A big old F on my project, that I did wonderful on I should tell you, and a detention tomorrow after school.

Would you look at that? A note at the bottom.

Don't think the dean won't hear about this! You'll be lucky if you stay here in PCA.

Was I scared? Not at all. My grades were excellent; he'll want to keep me. Besides, this is just out of pure frustration. Except she acted on her frustration, I don't. I write it out.

Isn't that note, almost like a threat?

I could show the dean this too. I'm good.

She never, technically answered that question.

Boy, was it a good class, or what? And look at that, only thirty more minutes to go.

* * *

**Wow, myself, I thought this was a pretty intriguing chapter. I'm liking and enjoying writing this story. Please review, tell me if you like it, your reviews are ALWAYS important. If your confused, which you probably are, then don't SKIP READ. I know there are a ton of people who do it, and then they say their confused. Try re-reading it, and all of it. If you still don't understand, it's supposed to work that way. But your not supposed to be completely lost. **

**Please review.**

**Each one counts.**

**--Brittany.**


	3. Slightly Annoyed

_So, I finished Alone with You. All you fans, should be happy. So, of course, I am going to keep going with Answer the Phone my next, main focus and I have the three side-projects, Frozen Presence, You Would Have Never Thought, & Starbucks is More Than A Building. Usually, I would update Answer the Phone more, but as it's going, I'm working on my side-projects a lot lately. It all depends on my mood. _

_Thanks for your encourage to continue this story._

_  
And thank you **Simply Sarah** for helping me with some, ideas I have. I want to thank you for your support too, and the future help you may give me._

**Chapter 3**

**Dana POV**

**

* * *

"_Dana, why did you do that?"_ **

"_Do you have any idea how much damage you have caused?"_

**XXX**

As I entered the office that smelt of sterile alcohol, I knew this was another regular visit. Same as always, nothing new ever really happened.

"Hello Ms. Cruz," she greeted, signaling for me to sit down. I plopped my self on the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Hello Rose," I greeted eager to get out of here. Even though my session lasts for another thirty five minutes. I don't feel I need it.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked. Quite well, considering what has happened earlier.

"Very good actually," I said, a smug smile on my face recalling the incident from earlier. That was just flat out funny. The rest of the class went by smoothly. I kept my mouth shut, and I'm sure at the moment, Mrs. Mason is talking to the dean about my 'inappropriate behavior'. I simply laugh at the fact. Rose was scribbling down in her notebook furiously. I call her Rose, not because I disrespect her, just because if I'm going to talk to someone about my problems, I'm not addressing them as Ms. Andrews. Which is her last name by the way.

"That's good. I heard about your little incident earlier in Mrs. Mason's class," Rose said, pausing for a moment, waiting for me to jump in and explain. Boy, has she read me the wrong way. "Can you please explain it from your perspective?" She asked me, since I would not say anything.

"I guess I could, but why bother? I mean, what's the point? It's in the past," I asked annoyed. I was missing time to finish my homework, and to practice basketball. Rose began to write in her notebook even more. I wanted to snatch that little booklet from her petite fingers, and read everything she is writing about me.

"What was done in the past can predict future problems or motives you may have," she said calmly, and professionally. What a load of bull. What's done is done, right? There's nothing you can do to change any of it.

"So what?" I asked, testing her.

"Well, I believe it is quite clear Dana, to of my knowledge you are a very intelligent person. I assume you must have understood the statement I said before," she said, hinting that questioning tone.

So annoyed.

_Annoyed, annoyed._

"I guess I could explain," I said, then muttered under my breath, making sure she could hear, "even though it doesn't matter."

"Then please, do go on."

"I was presenting my edible cell project, right?" I said, and she gave a slight nod, even though it wasn't meant to have an answer. "She kept questioning me, even though mine was, may I say, spectacular," I gloated, and continued on, "she told me to sit back down, since she couldn't get a wrong answer or move from me, I simply did what I was told."

She scribbled down more, and addressed me to keep on with my story.

"I sat back down, and she called Logan up," I spat Logan's name out like venom on my tongue, "apparently, he must be her favorite, since his project was much worse, yet she congratulated him on what a supposedly great project it was. What a bunch of bullsh…"

"Dana please," she said calmly, breaking me from my concentration.

"What?" I asked, as if I didn't know what was coming.

"Language," she warned, ushering me to continue.

"Right, well anyways. He must have been so proud, just OH so proud of the crap he put together. I mean, it was not even the right size, let alone the right materials to use it on, his cell membrane wasn't even edible, yet he still managed an A, and come on, the vacuoles he used…" I begun to trail, before Rose stopped me again.

"You seem to not like this Logan Reese very much, do you?" She asked me out of the clear blue.

"I loath him with every aspect of my being," I said, nose scrunched up.

"And why is that?" She asked. Why is that? There are so many reasons, I cannot begin to explain. This was beside the point.

"I'm supposed to be telling you about what happened, not spend this time talking about the horror himself," I said, trying to turn us back on track.

"Okay, I understand," Rose said, writing a few notes in her book, "So, on with your story."

"Whatever, so I'll skip just a bunch of nonsense, and cut to the chase," I said, fumbling with my fingers again, I looked up, and met with her eyes, "I stood up, to get a tissue, my nose was stuffy, I recall," I said. "Immediately Mrs. Mason jumped down my throat telling me I was up for too long, how I was too over dramatic, and blah blah blah. I told her what I stood up for, and I sat back down after retrieving my tissue. She told me I interrupted Logan's presentation." I slightly paused, thinking back on my exact words.

"I see…" Rose drawled out.

"So I saw how unfair she was being, and then my mind wondered to those student-teacher relationships you hear about on the news, where the teacher is sleeping with the student. Yes, it was a very perverted thought, but Mrs. Mason and Logan combined was too much for me to handle and control so I just busted."

"Busted, meaning…?" Rose questioned, awaiting a definition.

"Like, I busted out laughing. Randomly, and compulsively laughing to myself. She asked me what was so funny; I told her a thought I had. But she pushed, and pressured on to know what my thought was. The tempting side in me told me to go for it, and I was telling her how nice she was being to Logan, and thinking about the student-teacher relationships. She got red in the face, and Rose, when I say red, I mean as red as my backpack over there," I said, pointing to my red as a cherry backpack that laid spewed across the floor of her office. "Then, I asked the funniest question of all, you want to hear?" I asked getting excited and not wanting a response, so before she could answer I continued, "I said to her, Mrs. Mason are you sleeping with Logan?"

I believe a smile began creeping onto Rose's face, but she wiped it away too quickly, so I couldn't tell.

"She got all mad, stomped over to me, gave me an F on my project, a detention tomorrow after classes, and on top of it all she is out there now I believe telling the Dean about this."

"Really?" Rose asked a questioning and concerning look on her face.

"Yeah." I simply stated, playing with my hands again, avoiding the stares I was receiving from her.

"You sounded proud of what you said," she stated, awaiting yet another response from me. She thinks I'm going to answer her when I don't have to. You have to be kidding me. "Were you?"

"Not proud, no. Considering she said I may be kicked out of PCA. Happy about it, yes. It was all worth it." I said, clearly a smile stuck on my face, remembering the reactions of the students, Mrs. Mason and Logan.

"Let's talk about Logan," she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Why?" I asked infuriated.

"You seem to have a great disliking to him, why is that?" She asked. I had to think for a moment, how to answer this.

"For starters, he thinks the world revolves around him, but it doesn't. He thinks he is the god of all gods, which he is also not. He is arrogant, a pain in the butt, worthless, unable to communicate with, unable to have a civil conversation with, unable to decently communicate with, period. Not able to stand me. I'm not able to stand him. We have nothing in common, which is absolutely fine with me, it's not like I care at all," I denied then went on, "I rather be electrocuted then spend any more time than I have to with that ditzy pretty boy."

"But, of my knowledge, you do spend a lot of time together…"

"No, you have it wrong," I began to explain, "We try not to, but my best friends, and his best friends are best friends," I stopped a moment, realizing how cheesy that sounds, "If you understand that. So we try our best to stay out of each others ways, but somehow, we always collide because of our friends."

"I suppose I see where you are coming from," she said, "has he done anything to make you this enraged with him?"

"Too many things to count Rose," I said, "too many," I repeated.

"Name a couple."

"Well one, he is always picking an argument from me…"

**DING**. The bell to the timer went off, but I continued.

"He is always messing with my stuff, messing with my head, using me, bad mouthing me, anything else I can think of that is bad, he has done to me."

"Our time is up Dana," Rose said, pointing to the timer.

Good. Thank god, whatever god is out there.

I picked up my backpack from the ground, and slung it over my shoulder. Shuffling to the door, and creaking it open slightly she began again, "same time Thursday."

"Same time," I agreed, putting a fake smile on, and getting the hell out of that dreadful office.

* * *

**Hmm, so what do you think of this chapter? Read through it. It's sort of important I guess. It explains thoroughly what has been going on, slightly. It also opens some secrets. Like the fact of where she went, and etc. Please review, be courteous.**

**--Brittany. **


	4. On my knees

_Chapter 4_

_Dana POV_

So, this isn't a story that goes 'as I looked past the luscious jade palm trees sprawled out over campus, a consideration latched upon me.'

It will be given to you as 'I looked out past these idiotic pointless palm trees that were everywhere and in my way, when the dumbest idea came to me.'

Basically if you are looking for an overly descriptive story which uses words that none of us know the real meaning of, then you are certainly in the wrong place.

No one wants you here, leave.

Okay, so I'm definitely forthright as you have realized. I hope. I'm like, a psychotic madman randomly out here. Telling you a story that I have called my life.

I tell it to you how it is, none of this 'there was a slight pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach' bullshit. It's 'fuck, I feel guilty. Why do I feel guilty?'

I question myself often.

Like, are those trees really green, or are they just a figment of my imagination?

Alright, you caught me. I don't over analyze everything, and ask about every tiny thing around me. But I do question myself often.

For example, before I was talking about idiotic palm trees.

If I was thinking clearly, I would have questioned 'did I really just say idiotic palm trees? I doubt there is such a thing; palm trees don't have a mind of their own. They have no free will or whatever you want to call it.'

I'm giving you too many examples, aren't I?

I'm deeply sorry, actually; no I'm not. I'm a sarcastic, cold hearted uncaring person that wouldn't give a crap at all if you are aggravated.

I'm aggravated all the time. Am I confusing you? Good.

Actually, technically, that is not good. If I'm confusing you; you will get fed up and stop reading. If you stop reading, no one will know the true me.

Wow, that sounded beyond cheesy, didn't it?

That's a rhetorical question by the way, so don't answer it.

Wait; there is no way for you to answer it.

I'm laughing right now by the way, of my own stupidity. Yeah, like you can REALLY answer some rhetorical question I'm writing down, unless you have some odd telepathic abilities that I don't know about.

So I'm going over the line here.

As you can hopefully tell, I'm just a bit ticked off.

Why not take a wild stab at who did this, hmm?

If you guessed Logan, you are absolutely and positively 100 percent wrong.

I got you again. Yes, you probably did guess Logan. Considering how much of a pain he can really be. I'm being so out there, and abstract. Anyways, no; it was not Logan who has sent me off into this exasperated state.

Surprisingly.

Since 99.9 percent of the time it is him.

It was the Dean.

Yeah, don't you remember my whole fiasco of the student teacher sleeping episode back at class? That was yesterday, and the Dean had to 'talk' to me today.

Stupid teacher.

Stupid Logan.

Oh wait, Logan actually did have something to do with this, so technically, you weren't 100 percent wrong. More like, 75 percent.

Anyways, so this Dean comes over to me, and starts to lecture me on how I need to control my mouth. On how I need to stop disrupting class and how I need to keep what is on my mind, in my mind.

"But she told me to tell her what I was laughing about!" I argued, not going down with a fight.

"I don't care what she asked of you; you should not have said what you did!"

"So now you're telling me to LIE?" I questioned crossing my arms defiantly.

"NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM IMPLYING!"

"Then what ARE you implying Mr. Role Model?" I asked once again. This has fortunately given me time to think of something to say since I have made him speechless.

"Da-Dana Cruz!" He sputtered out like a spaz. Keeping myself from laughing, I continued on.

"You are telling me I should not have implied anything about her sleeping with Logan," I began, "even though she asked me, which I informed you of that. The bottom line is that you are telling me to lie sir, I'm not sure how else I am in service to you now, so I think I should be heading off."

It's an understatement to say he was speechless.

While I walked off, he called me back. Deep down I knew it wouldn't end like that.

"YOU TAKE YOURSELF AND THAT MOUTH OF YOURS AND START PACKING YOUR BAGS!" He threatened.

I wasn't scared, why was he going to oust a straight 'A' student that has not violated any technical rules TO get expelled.

"Dean, my friend," I started my sarcastic mouth again, "I'm sure you know I haven't technically violated any of the rules and regulations besides the respect policy. You cannot be expelled for any such deed. I would be happy to take this to any legal matters," I stated as if I were some professional.

"DANA CRUZ!" He yelled in complete enragement.

"Yes sir?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT…" He stopped. Just like that in mid-sentence. "GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANYMORE ABOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" He yelled, and stopped.

Switching his attention to his clickable pen on his desk, he sat down.

I walked out.

Mad I was, yes; but I'm not sure why.

See, now that's where I am now, on my way back to our dorms.

It's a long walk and I figured I would make it back in ten minutes.

That was until Logan came jogging up by my side.

"What is it?" I asked him without giving a single glance.

"Why do you always think if I'm somewhere around you, that I need to talk to you?" He asked me.

"Why else would you be around me then?"

"Maybe I like you're scent, or perhaps I like to get a close up look. But your scent is not that flattering…"

"And neither is your face, so do me a favor and leave me alone."

"Please do remember you are the one who started this conversation," Logan said with his dumb sly grin like he just tricked me into doing something stupid.

"This is not a conversation my friend."

"I'm Dana Cruz's friend now? I feel honored; can I receive a medal in recognition?" I was surprised in his vocabulary. It wasn't like a normal teenage boy.

"Yeah, let me just clean it off and I will be sure to bestow it upon you as soon as possible." We were fighting sarcasm, with sarcasm. It sounded like one of those middle schools acted out plays that nobody honestly cares about.

"Great, I certainly can't wait."

"Cut to the chase, you're always around me."

"I think you're somehow thinking these thoughts in your head, like I'm trying to be close to you or I like you in some off this universe way."

"You're funny Logan."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" He asked in mock tone.

"Yeah, exactly what I'm trying to do. Be like those girls who throw themselves at you and crave your attention."

"I'd personally give you the attention you need if you would just beg." It was time to bring things back to seriousness.

"I would never EVER beg you to do something!" Just at that moment, in one quick movement Logan grabbed my hand and twisted it around as if we were seven years old playing a game of mercy.

Trying to fight back, I was hopeless realizing how strong he was.

He was overpowering me and he knew it. The pain was almost too much to bear as he kept twisting and squeezing.

My knees gave in and I fell to them in the agonizing pain.

Yet, I was too stubborn because I knew he would make me beg.

I wouldn't reduce myself to such a disgrace.

"Stop!" I screamed, he gave another little squeeze, and twist. I tried to lean with it, but my knees were stuck.

"BEG!" He ordered in a cruel way.

"Please stop it Logan."

"LOUDER!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I screamed and he let go. I grabbed my wrist trying to ease the pain. Before Logan completely left, he said one last thing to me.

"Look at what we have here. Dana is on here knees for me, who would have thought?"


	5. Ruthless Pig

"_Any reviewer who expresses rage and loathing for a novel is preposterous. He or she is like a person who has put on full armor and attacked a hot fudge sundae."_  
-Kurt Vonnegut

**Chapter 5**

That ruthless pig.

My wrist still hurt as I began walking in the opposite direction of him. Surprised I found myself to be feeling how brutal he was. As if 'you are inferior to me, bow down,' sort of way.

There were numerous curious glances shot to me from the people who witnessed that scene and I couldn't help but brush my jeans off and stick my nose up. Look, I've turned into a mini Logan.

I waited a few moments before fully stocking off in the opposite direction, away from him. It's not like I knew where I was going; I just wanted to get away.

My next and last class was coming up soon. Chemistry.

My mind backtracked to the day where it felt as if I was looking into a picture. Better yet, IN a picture. It was so unreal, yet I was standing right there witnessing the whole thing.

The chemistry lab is the worst. These stools annoy the hell out of me, because they are so uncomfortable. If teachers really wanted you to pay attention, or learn something; why not make the rooms comfortable?

It's not my problem if I don't feel comfortable in high stools, feeling like I am in a tech ed, shop wood type class. Those glasses are sweaty and horribly uncomfortable too. Hmm, maybe I can bring it up with the Dean next…

"Dana, scoot over. You're taking up way too much space," I heard a voice, automatically knowing who it was.

"Stuff it." I replied, not moving an inch even though he decided to sit down anyways. "You're so fucking unbearable."

"That's when I'm happiest," the curly haired boy said while grinning. He set down his books and laptop, purposely hitting my arms a few times; trying to be a pest.

Wait, he IS a pest.

As I was about to murmur my long ramble of hatred insults, the teacher walked through the door. It was a perfect movie moment. The teacher looked rushed, and annoyed while he bursts through the door of a noisy classroom and he sets down his papers- ready to start the lesson.

And I thought things in movies would never happen in real life. There's a first time for everything.

Wait- no. There won't be a first time for me growing wings out of my back and flying the hell away from here is there? I didn't think so, and I'm not going to Quinn with this one because knowing her she would make some chemical to let that happen.

As the teacher rambled about protons, Logan kept bumping my leg with his own. How immature! He won't stop either, it's a steady rhythm.

"I swear to god…" I said quietly as the teacher turned his back on the class. Logan kept bumping as if nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. His bumps have become harder, and faster.

"STOP!" I said too loudly. The teacher's whole body whipped around while the dry erase marker was still suspended in his hand.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked, tugging at his round black rimmed glasses. I shook my head, sitting as if nothing was the matter. Logan's leg had slowed it's pace and softened but has not stopped. "As I was saying…"

"Logan, stop hitting my leg!" I whispered, but my voice was firm and obviously filled with annoyance.

"No."

Did he just simply say 'no'? He did! My hands were subconsciously balling up in fists. My head was spinning and I thought I was going to slaughter this kid next to me. He said it so nonchalantly. Just as if, he was asking for a drink of water or refusing a simple offer. This was not an offer, however- It was an order! My hands released from all the pressure I was holding, and I began to rub my temples again. It wasn't necessarily helping at all; I was just trying to find the serenity and quietness in my head.

"All theoretical chemistry is really physics…" Is the last thing I heard before my world fully went quiet.

Well, it worked. And let me tell you something, it felt like the time before I did this just a few days ago. Opening my eyes didn't seem the most attractive idea, but I had nothing else to procrastinate with.

It happened again!

Everything is frozen in place, but the clock is moving. I didn't have to go and hit Logan and the teacher again, because I know I froze it.

That makes no sense, but there is no other way to explain it. I already know what happened because it happened before. But it's still so hard to believe. I stared at the clock for a awhile, until noticing something.

The minute hand was not moving, only the seconds hand. It was as if seconds were ticking by, but time was frozen too!

I lifted my limp body from the uncomfortable stools, shoving it to the side and it hit the ground. The simple noise sounded like an atomic explosion, and I winced- thinking someone would hear me. That was until I realized that no one could hear me.

My feet took me out of the door as I started to run outside. It was an odd feeling. The temperature was as it was earlier- but I couldn't feel any wind. I ran even more to the beach which was just over the large grassy hill.

I noticed the waves were frozen in place. It felt like I was looking at a picture, just- a photograph. I brought my hand out to touch it, and it still felt like water. It had the warm feeling of the ocean water, and I could still smell the faint salty air. As I squished my feet into the sandy ground, the sand moved beneath my shoe covered feet. I stood here a moment, but I couldn't find it enjoyable.

You can't hear the waves crashing to the shore, let alone feel it. You are incapable to hear anything. It's deathly quiet and the only noise I could hear was my heavy breathing.

I had to get back, this is all way too insane. It occurred to me… If I rubbed my temples like I have been doing to get to this alternate universe… Wouldn't people notice I'm gone?

In their eyes, I would be gone in a split second. I would have vanished. I rubbed my temples as hard as I could, trying to make the beach come alive, but I failed.

As I ran back to the room, and picked up my stool I noticed it was the exact same time it was before I rubbed my temples. It's so odd, I massage my temples- and I can freeze time? The thought made me laugh but I immediately stopped myself.

It sounded scary. All by myself in a place where nothing made noise and nothing moved, I laughed!

I sat back down and tried to rub my temples again while being out of breath.

"…And all theoretical chemists know it," I heard the teacher finish saying from before. My eyes shot open, and everyone was rustling around making noise again.

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" Logan asked me, and I immediately held my breath.

"What do you mean…?" I asked innocently trying to regulate my breath. He gave me an odd look before shrugging it off and turning his head back to the rambling teacher.

**XXX**

_I actually wrote a different version of this chapter before, but I thought it sounded sloppy, and I didn't like it… So I just deleted all 2,000 something words and started all over again only using the first three sentences. It's a shorter chapter than was planned, but I assure you; Much better._


End file.
